


Maximoff AU

by Nightingale (HeyPotterhead), Vallern



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, because apparently we couldn't stay away from it, so here's some happy ending for you wanda, we love you bby, we promise we'll treat you better, we're sorry wanda, we're tired of torturing wanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/Nightingale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of unrelated oneshot ideas that we have for Pietro and Wanda (who are not related in this AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FurnitureStore!AU

**Author's Note:**

> We're tired of torturing Wanda. So here's some fluff.

“Okay, so we only have two thousand bucks,” Wanda said, taking out a piece of paper from her bag. “I brought the list we made last night and we’re going to stick to that. No going over-budget again, understood?” Wanda glared at Pietro.

“Yes ma’am,” Pietro saluted and grinned.

“Uh huh.” Wanda crossed her arms. “I mean it. If we’re going over-budget we can’t pay our rent this month. We can’t afford to get kicked out, now can we?”

“Of course not, ma’am.” Pietro rolled his eyes and then smiled. “No going over-budget. Got it,” he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

Wanda smiled and started the car.

“Good.”

* * *

Wanda’s confidence waned the second they stepped inside the store. Pietro’s face lit up like a kid in a candy shop.

 _Oh, damn it,_ Wanda thought. “Pietro, remember what we discussed in the car?”

“Yep,” he said, staring at the array of DIY shelves in wonder. “Sure.”

“Pietro,” Wanda said, her tone warning him.

“Okay, see you later!” He said before dashing off to God knows where.

“Pietro!” Wanda shouted, wanting to chase him but decided not to even try to outrun the former number one sprinter in their old university. “God damn it,” she said, gritting her teeth.

Wanda decided to deal with her boyfriend later and went on to search for the first thing on the list; a bedside table.

* * *

Two hours later they met up at the restaurant in the store like they planned the night before. When Wanda arrived, she was astonished by the stack of bills sitting on the table next to Pietro, who was eating his sandwich without a care. Pietro looked up and waved at her while munching on his food.

“What the _hell_ , Pietro?” Wanda said, grabbing one of the bills. “An eight hundred dollar coffee table? It’s not on the list because _we already have it_!” Wanda yelled the last part in frustration.

“But it’s old and beat up,” Pietro whined. “And this one comes with free coasters!” He grinned in satisfaction.

“Coasters?! That’s it!” She screamed, grabbing her hair in anger. Everyone’s attention were on them by this point, silence permeating the air except for Wanda’s heavy breathing.

“You’re always like this; spending all your money on stupid things! Like that time you bought that tacky green and yellow superhero costume that costed you half of your savings! It’s not even a real superhero costume!”

“But you said it shows off my abs,” Pietro protested, feeling offended.

“Yeah, because your choice was either _that_ or the two thousand dollar Chewbacca costume!”

“So you were lying this whole time? How could you, Wanda? I trusted you,” he said with a kicked puppy look on his face.

“ _That’s_ the only thing you got from this entire conversation?!” She scoffed. “You are unbelievable, Pietro! Un. Believe. Able.” Wanda narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at him.

“Of course, you were lying to me! And to think that I wore that with pride for three consecutive Halloweens,” he muttered the last part.

“That’s it, I’m going home.” She sighed in defeat, making her way out of the building. Pietro caught up to her in no time.

“Babe, wait!” Pietro called out at the parking lot. Wanda turned around and huffed in annoyance.

“I told you, no nicknames. I hate nicknames.”

“You’re so uncute,” Pietro whined, again.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “What is your point?”

“Look, I’m sorry,” he apologized, touching her arms gently. “I’ll cancel all of my purchases and we’ll stick to your list.”

Wanda sighed, looking up at his _I’m so sorry please don’t make me sleep on the couch_ face. “You mean it?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Absolutely.”

Wanda’s frown was slowly erased by Pietro’s kiss on her forehead as they walked back into the store, hand in hand.

That night, the so-called old and beat up coffee table had its other uses.

 

 


	2. HighSchool!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HighSchool!AU with Nerd!Pietro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a virtual cookie if you spot the references (and know who Mindy is)

The first time Pietro saw her was on the first day of kindergarten. He was crying, missing his mom when she walked up to him, her hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons, and gave him a hug.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said in a high-pitched voice before running off to play in the swings. 

Pietro fell in love right there and then. 

* * *

“Dude, gross. Stop drooling,” Mindy, Pietro’s little sister said, snapping him out of his gaze

“Huh?” Pietro shakes his head, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He was staring at her again.

Wanda Romanov sat on a booth of a diner across her sister, Natasha. They would visit this place every morning for breakfast, like a lot of students in this town. Pietro made sure to always get a seat behind Natasha’s back because the older Romanov hated him with a passion (and to stare at Wanda. Mostly the latter). Ever since she miraculously found out about his crush on her little sister she had always been giving him a hard time, and Pietro was shit scared of her. Natasha was a popular senior who had a black belt in jiu-jitsu. She could kick his ass with ease (and she did once when she thought he was checking out Wanda’s butt).

“You’re fucking pathetic,” Mindy said in disgust.

“Watch your language, Mindy. You’re, like, twelve." 

She scoffed, crossing her arms. “I’m turning fifteen real soon. Shut up; I can say whatever the fuck I want.” 

Pietro sighed at his sister’s dirty mouth. He really needed to wash her mouth with soap. 

“I mean seriously, what’s so hard about walking up to her and asking her out? You’ve known each other since before I was even born,” Mindy hissed. “You’re so embarassing.” 

“Have you seen her sister? She could, like, gut me and string me up with my intestines and leave me to die in a gutter,” Pietro hissed back. He doesn’t doubt that it would happen were he to ask Wanda out. 

Besides, it wasn’t that simple. Pietro was a social outcast, basically the lowest in his high school totem pole. Meanwhile, Wanda was head of the school newspaper, and was known for being Natasha Romanov’s little sister. That literally elevated her social status by default, even though she doesn’t like hanging out with the popular kids. 

“That’s just your excuse. You’re just scared of her rejecting you.” 

“I’m not!” He bursted out defensively.

“Uh oh. Big Romanov alert,” Mindy muttered, tilting her head towards the Romanov’s table. “Abort, abort. Let’s go!” Mindy grabbed her bag and dashed out of the diner. Pietro was about follow suit but was too late. Natasha was already standing in front of him with crossed arms and daggers in her eyes. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Maximoff. What are you doing here?”

“Uh, getting breakfast?” Pietro said in a high-pitched voice, sweat beading underneath his hair. _Oh, shit. This is where I die. I’m going to haunt you, Mindy. How could you leave me alone with her?!_ he thought in panic.

Natasha just stood there, her face unreadable. She was silent for a long time, and that scared him more than her beating him up. 

“I’ll be seeing you later, Maximoff,” she finally said, uncrossing her arms before walking back to her sister. She stopped and turned her head. 

“I got my eyes on you, nerd,” she hissed low enough not to let Wanda hear, but loud for Pietro to understand. 

Pietro was so close to peeing in his pants.

* * *

He was on his way to PE when he saw her sitting by the bleachers, dressed in a red sweater and dark jeans. A camera was in her hands. It was a habit of hers; taking pictures. Pietro knew Wanda had always wanted to a professional photographer, and he could tell that she was talented judging from the pictures she posts on her blog.

Okay, so he stalked Wanda’s blog religiously. So what? 

“Hey, Pietro,” a voice said, catching his attention as he walked across the track. 

Not just a voice, but _Wanda’s_ voice.

Pietro froze in his tracks, his mouth gaping.

_Oh my God is she talking to me yes she’s talking to me oh my God Wanda Romanov is talking to me how do you conversation is this happening am I dead did Natasha finally kill me oh my God WHERE IS MINDY_

“Uh, Pietro? You okay?” Wanda asked in concern, waving her hand at him.

“Um, yeah,” he quickly said before dashing off for the school building.

“Mindy! Mindy! Help me!” Pietro shouted, attracting everybody’s attention in the hallway. Mindy was leaning against her locker, flirting with a sophomore.

“What. The. Fuck,” she hissed, looking away from the sophomore, “Why are you shouting? You’re embarassing me. More than usual.”

“No, Mindy, this is really important!” He said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside an empty class, his PE class long forgotten.

"What?!” She asked in frustration once the door closed.

“Wanda called me at the tracks today!” He exclaimed, smiling in happiness.

“Okay, and...?”

“And, um, that’s it?" 

“Well, yeah, but what did you say to her?” Mindy asked, shifting from foot to foot in impatience. “By the way, you just costed me a free dinner on Saturday. Thanks, asshole.”

Pietro completely disregarded her last statement, looking at the floor. “Um. So. She called me and I... Ran. Here.”

Mindy’s face turned bright red from anger, clenching her fists before smacking her brother with her backpack.

“That’s it?! You fucking moron!” She yelled at him “You just wasted the biggest opportunity in your life to talk to Wanda, the girl you’ve been idiotically in love with since kindergarten, without Natasha, just to _inform_ me that she _called_ you?” She smacked him once more.

"Ow!” Pietro clutched at his shoulder. “You’re so mean,” he whined. 

“Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch,” she said. 

“But--”

“But nothing, idiot. Now get the fuck out, find Wanda and talk to her!” 

“All right, all right! Sorry, geez.”

“Well go!” She glared at him until he left the classroom, facepalming as he did so.

“Idiot,” she muttered.

By the time he reached the tracks, she was gone. Pietro sighed in disappointment.

 _Of course she’s gone by now_ , he thought.

The next day, Pietro bumped into none other than Wanda during lunch time, causing him to drop her papers.

“Oh, sorry,” she apologized, bending up to pick up her papers. “I didn’t see where I was going.” 

Pietro quickly crouched down to help Wanda.

“Um, that’s okay. It was, uh, my fault, really,” he stammered, gathering the paper that appeared to be drafts for the school newspaper. 

"Thanks,” she said once she got all her papers back, standing up.

“Oh, don’t mention it,” he waved dismissively, trying to act cool.

Wanda stared at him for a while, deep in thought. Pietro pushed his round glasses, adjusting them. It was a habit he did when he was nervous.

_What did I do is this because I bumped into her I am never talking to her again I could live with just stalking her blog and staring at her back._

“Did I do something wrong, Pietro?” She suddenly asked.

“ _What?_ ” He asked in confusion.

“No, I mean...” She hesitated, trying to find the right words. “You never really talk to me, and when I called you yesterday you just ran off. So, um, did I something wrong or do you just not like me in general?” She asked, a trace of hurt heard in her voice.

“Oh my God, I swear it’s not like that, Wanda. It’s the exact opposite of that--” Pietro clamped his mouth shut with his hands, realizing what he just said. “Great talk, I have to go. Bye!” He dashed really fast, leaving Wanda in confusion.

“Pietro, wait!” But the blond was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“Oh my God, Mindy, I just told her I like her!” Pietro barged into his sister’s room. Mindy was lying on her stomach, listening to music from her phone. She sighed, resisting the urge to throw her headphone at him. 

“What?!” She asked in annoyance, taking of her headphone.

“I told Wanda I liked her,” he said quickly.

 _“What?!”_ Mindy shouted in shock, quickly sitting up on her bed. “What kind of idiot does that? Wait--don’t answer.”

“It was an accident! She semi-confronted me and implied that I hate her and that’s, like, the biggest misconception ever, so I had to set her straight and...”

“You dipshit, you never even had a full conversation with her! And you told her you like her?!”

“I’m so sorry! It came out of nowhere.”

“Why are you apologizing to me? Apologize to _her_ for creeping her out.”

“But how?” 

“Just... Talk to her when you see her. Now get out,” Mindy shooed him out of her room.

* * *

The next day, Pietro looked for Wanda at school. He hasn’t found her, yet, but when he did he planned on apologizing and setting things straight.

“Pietro,” Wanda called from behind, walking up to him from the end of the hall.

“Hey, Wanda,” he said, waving awkwardly at her. “Um, can we talk?” 

“Oh, good timing. I wanted to talk to you, too,” she said, her tone serious.

 _Oh shit_.

“Um, go ahead, then.”

"So. Are you free on Saturday?”

_What?_

“I guess so. Er, why?” He was wary. If this was going to the direction he thought then this must be some kind of cruel joke. 

“Because there’s this photo exhibition on Saturday and I’d like to go with you.” 

Pietro looked at her in shock, wondering if he needed a new set of ears. “Did you just ask me out?” 

A small smile crept up Wanda’s face. She looked down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, yeah,” she said quietly. “If you’d like.” 

Before Pietro could answer, Wanda reached for her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

“I almost forgot. Natasha told me to give you this. I don’t know what it is, though.” She handed him the paper. 

He gulped, honestly fearing for his life as he took it from her hand and unfolded it. 

 _I got my eyes on you,_ the note said.

Pietro paled and swallowed thickly. 

“If that was a threat, don’t worry about it.” Wanda smiled. “She’s still mad at the fact that I had a crush on you back then and you never even really talked to me.” 

“Wait, really?” This was all becoming too much for him. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “Anyway, Saturday?” She looked up, brown eyes staring at him expectantly. 

Pietro smiled, thinking that his luck just turned around. “Of course. Do you want me to pick you up?” 

“No, that’s okay. I know you don’t drive so I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?” 

“Okay!” He nodded enthusiastically, grinning like an idiot. 

“Great,” she said. “Well, I have trig class now, so I’ll see you later. Bye!” Wanda waved at him, walking away. 

“Bye,” he said, still waving even though she had already gone inside her class. 

That night Pietro bought Mindy the biggest meal he could afford.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts? Do leave prompts if you want to. Have a nice day :)


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [Winchester_In_The_Glade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_In_The_Glade) who asked for Pietro/Wanda proposal. Sorry we took so long and it's not super fluffy, but we hope you all enjoy!

It had been six months.

They were on a mission in his hometown when Wanda failed to meet up at the agreed location. They tried to search for her for days, but she was nowhere to be found. No contact, no traces, no nothing. Romanov and Barton had tried to search for her using old school spy stuff, while Stark tried using facial recognition on every cameras around the world and Banner tried to search for her by scanning for waves that matched with her powers. Even Rogers and Thor went back to the site to find anything that they might have missed to no avail. Everyone did their best, but apparently their best wasn't good enough because Wanda was still somewhere out there. It drove Pietro crazy.

He barely ate, barely slept, and started becoming sloppy during missions. His temper also became even more unstable with Wanda's absence. He snapped at everyone, and at first they tried to be understanding about his situation. But everyone had their limits.

The other Avengers soon had enough of Pietro's anger. They either stayed out of his way (Banner, Rogers, and Thor) or snapped back (Stark, Romanov, and Barton). But he didn't care. How could he focus and be patient when the only thing he could think of was his missing other half?

The worst part about losing her was sleeping alone. He missed the scent of her hair on his pillows, he longed for his hands to rest on the curve of her waist, he ached to feel her read rest on his chest.

Every night he'd lie awake in bed thinking of what could have happened to her. Ugly scenarios ran through his head a million times and he would have to stop himself from breaking a mirror out of the anger his thoughts had provoked. He kept on telling himself that she was all right, that she would come back to his arms and they'd be okay.

But it had been six months, and his hope died a little with each passing day.

 

* * *

 

He was sitting in the lounge room while watching TV disinterestedly when the door opened and hurried footsteps were heard.

"Fury sent me coordinates of an underground Hydra base he found not far from Sokovia's borders. He has confirmation that Wanda is there."

Pietro's head snapped up at Banner's words. The older man looked at him with a small smile on his face. And suddenly, his hope came back.

"Suit up, we got an Avenger to rescue."

 

* * *

 

Infiltration was hard. The base had top-notch security that even took Stark a while to figure out. But finally the invisible shield was off, and now Pietro was searching for Wanda while the others were taking care of Hydra members. He found her in a cell near the lab.

She sat in front of him, leaning on the wall. She was trembling; her face pale and hollow,  her skin covered in blood, and her legs were bound by chains. She barely looked alive. 

"Wanda!" He cried, running towards her. He crouched down and gently pulled her body close to him, holding her tight.

"Pietro," she leaned back and whispered, placing her feeble hand on his cheek as tears spilled down her face. "I knew you would come for me."

"Of course I would. I could never abandon you," he said. Tears filled the corner of his eyes as he kissed her forehead. His heart ached seeing her like this.

"Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

"Pietro?"

The sound of Wanda's voice immediately woke him up. He had been staying by her side in the infirmary ever since she was brought back yesterday. Dr. Cho had taken her to surgery due to the infection that was found in her stomach due to untreated stab wounds. There were many other injuries that Wanda had but he didn't want to know. He couldn't. It would just make him drown in anger and it would do no good for anyone.

"Hey," he said, giving her a small smile before taking her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better. I have missed you." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I have missed you, too. I thought... I thought you were--"

"I'm right here," she cut him off. "I'm here now. That's all that matters."

He held her hand tight, never wanting to let it go. He couldn't lose her again. She was everything to him and he needed her.

"Marry me." The words came out of his mouth in a sudden. He had actually given this topic some thought for a long time, but never got the courage to say it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side and after what had happened, he just couldn't bear the thought of having to go through that again.

"What?" Wanda asked in surprise, but a smile slowly spread across her face.

"The first time I met you at Stark's office, I knew you were the one. And I was right. I can't live without you, but I'm pretty sure you already know that. There's no one else I want to be with other than you," he confessed, looking into her eyes.

"I want to hear you call me your husband, and I want to be able to call you Mrs. Maximoff. Marry me."

Wanda was in tears by now. But not sad tears, they were happy tears.

"I would _love_ to call you my husband, Mr. Maximoff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts and comments! Either here or at our tumblr: [HeyPotterhead's](http://thisisriversong.tumblr.com/ask) or [Vallern's](http://lordslacker.tumblr.com/ask). We also take requests and/or prompts, so don't be shy to ask ^^


	4. A Boy and His Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon requested Mermaid!Wanda on Tumblr. Well, here it is. Enjoy :')
> 
> (The idea bolted halfway through to oblivion. We blame you, Connie.)
> 
> Majorly edited because we forgot to add things, lol.

He sat on his boat while watching the sunrise. He was a fisherman in a small town near the sea. The man enjoyed the quietness of his surrounding, taking in the beautiful scenery and the solitude it provided before he started fishing.

He had brought his breakfast with him; a slice of bread with dried fish. The fisherman opened the wrapping and took a bite. He ate his food in peace, but something felt off. It was like he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him.

Something that should be impossible, seeing as he was  _in the middle of the ocean_. 

Pietro looked over his shoulder only to find himself staring at a woman.

She had light brown eyes, dark brown hair, very pale--nearly transluscent, even--skin, and she was currently leaning on the edge of his boat. He nearly screamed at the sight, but managed to only jolted in surprise instead. The woman did not seem to have any response and kept on staring at him, her pale face devoid of expression. He locked eyes with the woman, neither blinking.

Pietro had heard stories about creatures like the woman--merpeople--ever since he was a child. He thought they were only stories made up by adults to keep children out of the water. He never thought they were real. It made him both scared and fascinated at the same time.

The stories he was told said that they were guardians of the sea, and people had to offer something precious to be left alone in peace. Pietro didn't have anything on him, and giving her the remains of his dried fish was probably insulting. It could have been her cousin, for all he knew.

So he took his knife from his belt and poked his thumb, looking warily at the woman as he let his blood drop onto the sea. The woman's eyebrows raised, looking surprised. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it and dived back into the sea, revealing her red scaly tail.

And the fact that her upper body was bare.

Pietro definitely  _did not_  see that.

 

* * *

 

The next day he sat on his boat, watching the sun rise as usual. He clutched the fishing pole, waiting for movement patiently. And movement he caught, but not from what he had hoped.

The woman was back.

"You know the old traditions, human," she said, her voice soft and deadly all at once.

"Did I do that right?" He asked quietly.

"Hm, yes. Although we prefer gold and jewelries, I suppose your blood was acceptable."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you leave me alone?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Well, not really. It's not like you bother me," he answered truthfully.

"So what are you doing?" 

"Fishing. Um, is that all right with your people?"

"Yes. We understand they are a necessity to your survival. As long as you do not hurt my people or disrespect the sea, you are in no trouble." Pietro noticed her voice was somewhat raspy, as if she was unused to speaking. Well, she probably was.

"Oh, I see. Thank you," he said awkwardly.

The woman nodded. She was about to dive back into the sea but Pietro stopped her.

"Wait!" He called out. "What is your name?"

The woman looked up at him. "You may call me Wanda." And with that, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks, Pietro and Wanda often sat in companionable silence. He would fish while Wanda swam around him like an over-sized fish (well, in a sense she was, but he wasn't going to tell her that). 

"What do you do when I am not here?"

"I read," he simply said. 

Wanda looked at him in confusion. "What is read?"

Now Pietro was confused. What was the definition of reading, anyway? It was something that he just does, not something he thought about.

"It's um..." He trailed, searching for words. "You look at words and, um, interpret them." 

She tilted her head to the side. "I do not understand."

"Um... I can bring you some books tomorrow, if you want?" 

"Books?" She seemed even more confused.

"Something that you use to read. You'll see."

She looked at him, deep in thought. "You humans are truly odd."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Pietro brought an old book of his with him. By the time Wanda appeared, he brought his book out of his sack and brought it to her.

"This is a book," he said.

"Interesting," Wanda muttered, opening the book and turning its pages. She looked at the object in wonder as she traced the letters of the book.

"Careful, don't get it wet or the ink will smudge."

"Ink? What is ink?"

"Um, it's something like... You know, something that an octopus shoots out?"

Wanda's eyes widened in realization. "Ah, I see. Your people use this...  _Ink_... For scriptures?" Pietro nodded. "How do you do that?"

"We use the ink to write letters on books," he explained.

" _Write?_ "

Pietro sighed internally.

_This was going to be a long day._

 

* * *

 

"W... Wan... Da... Wanda?" 

"Yes, that's it!" Pietro smiled encouragingly at her. 

Over the past few weeks, he had been teaching Wanda how to read. Starting from the alphabets to simple words. Like sea, water, fish... Things around her. She was surprisingly a fast learner, Pietro had to give her that.

Never in his life would he thought that he would be teaching a mermaid how to read. He would teach her and she would help him gather more fish than he had ever gotten in his life. Well, it was a perk for being friends with a supernatural creature, he suppose.

"When will you teach me how to write?" She asked while staring at Pietro's handwriting on a paper.

"When you can read a full sentence."

Wanda sighed in annoyance. "But this is starting to get boring."

Pietro chuckled. "Well, that's studying for you. But keep it up and maybe I'll teach you next month."

"Do you promise?" 

"Only if you keep it up."

 

* * *

 

When Pietro got back to his house that day, he saw his mother crying on the ground.

"Mama!" He quickly ran to her, crouching down. "What happened?"

"Mr. Stark! His people came by the house and threatened to take our house away if we don't pay our debts by the day after tomorrow!" His mother wailed.

"Debts? But I've paid him last month, mama." He was confused.

"Your father borrowed three thousand gold coins without telling us," she sobbed. "Heaven knows what he used it for!"

_Drinking and gambling, that's what_ , Pietro thought bitterly.

"Don't worry, mama," he said, hugging his mother. "I'll get the money somehow."

 

* * *

 

The next day was unlike the others. Gray clouds covered the sky and thunder could be heard. It was dawn, but it felt like a late afternoon. Pietro was worried. How was he going to fish if the weather does not permit him? 

But he had to. He couldn't afford losing his house. He had to at least try.

By the time he was far from shore, the rain fell heavily as the sea rolled in big waves. Even the sea was gray. Pietro felt fear taking over his body. He was alone in the middle of the ocean and the only color he could see was gray. 

His boat rocked heavily, and he had to hold on to the boat just to balance himself. He looked around, looking for any sign of life. He was hoping a bigger boat would pass by and help. Or maybe Wanda.

A huge wave rolled his way and before he knew it, he was thrown off his boat. He tried to tread water but the waves were strong, hitting him until he drowned.

The last thing Pietro saw was darkness.

 

* * *

 

She could hear the rumbling of the storm above. It was... unsettling, somehow.

Wanda closed her book--the one she first got from the human--and prepared to swim above.

" _Wanda_ ," Natasha called, sitting on a rock underwater. " _Where are you going? It's storming above._ "

Wanda looked at her sister. " _I need to go up there,_ " she spoke in her language.

Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes. " _There is no way that human of yours would be out in this kind of weather._ "

Wanda ignored her sister's comment. " _I'll see you later, Natasha,_ " she said before swimming up, leaving her sister outside of their palace.

" _Father will ask about you!_ "

" _Tell him something! You're the good liar between us!_ " Wanda said over her shoulder, swimming quickly.

" _But you don't lie to the King!_ "

" _Do something!_   _Buy me some time!_ "

Wanda swam to her usual spot; the one where she and the human would meet up. When she reached the surface. she only found the wooden remains of his boat. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Quickly, she dived back down, searching for him. As she swam deeper, she noticed a hint of bright red in her hindsight. It looked out of place, so she approached it, hoping it was him. Lo and behold; it was him after all. Wanda was glad for once he covered himself in such a bright colored... _shirt,_ was it? And not his usual blue and white.

His eyes were closed, his skin pale and lips blue. Wanda brought her hands to his cheeks, channeling her magic to him so he could breathe underwater. For once she was glad she was a Princess, seeing as magic was only hereditary to the royal family. 

She grabbed his body, holding him close to her chest as her tail pushed them onto the nearest sea cave she knew.

 

* * *

 

Pietro opened his eyes, coughing out water. His visions were blurry but he could make out stalactites above him. Once his coughs died down, he heard splashes of water beside him. He turned his head to see Wanda sitting on the edge of the ground, her tail splashing around the water. She looked infuriated.

"Wanda?"

"Are all humans as stupid as you?" She spat.

"What?"

"What were you thinking?! Going out in a storm?! Even  _I_  know not to do such thing!" She yelled at him, her hands on her hips, baring her chest to Pietro's eyes.

He quickly looked away. Despite the shivering cold, he could feel a warm blush creeping up his face.

"What now?" Wanda asked in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"Your face is red. Are you feverish?"

Pietro's eyes closed in embarrassment. Sighing, he said, "It's called blushing."

"And why do you  _blush_?" 

"Because you're not covered!" He hissed, eyes still closed.

"Why would I be covered?"

"Because you're not supposed to show your private parts when you're not alone!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Is this one of your human traditions? Why are you so odd?" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Because that's just how it is!" 

Wanda growled and finally covered her breasts with her hair. "Happy now?" She snapped.

Pietro opened one eye, peeking at the mermaid before opening both of his eyes and slowly sat up. "Yes, much better, thank you!"

Wanda sighed. "You should not react like that. This--" The mermaid gestured to her chest, which made Pietro blushed again, "--is merely a glamour. My hair is glamour too." Wanda murmured the last part sadly.

"Glamour?"

"Yes. Do you think I truly have breasts and hair? Those are for humans, not us. Glamour helps to make us look more human."

"So your hair and, er, chest, is not real?" Pietro blinked in astonishment. The stories never mentioned any of this.

"Yes."

"... Why do you want to look like human?"

Wanda sighed again. "Scales get boring after a while, you know. And human hair are so amazing! There are so many variations and texture and shapes..." The woman trailed off when she saw Pietro smiling at her. "What? What is it?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just interesting to see you so excited like that." Pietro bit his lips to held back his laughter. _Who knows a mermaid could be so excited over hair?_  "So it's just like an accessory for you?"

"Quite." Wanda nodded.

"I see. And um, the chest?"

"I saw your females have these lumps of flesh and most men are quick to obey when they flashed a bit of breasts." She smirked. "I guess I just wanted to see whether you too are affected by that or not."

Pietro scratched his head in embarassment. "Um...sorry. I didn't mean disrespect, Wanda."

Wanda laughed. "It is all right, human."

Silence. Weak sunlight seeped into the cave and the light made her skin shimmer. Pietro squinted and realized that Wanda had _scaly_  skin. It was beautiful, and he stared in awe.

Wanda realized that he was staring at her and raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You're shimmering! That's really beautiful!"

Wanda preened in response. "Why, thank you. You yourself are not terrible looking, as far as human goes." 

Pietro snorted. "Not terrible looking, eh? I've heard better, but thanks."

The mermaid waved dismissively. She looked up to the hole where the sunlight seeped in.

"Why were you out in that storm?"

"Well..." Pietro hesitated, but eventually told Wanda the full story about his father who drank and gambled, leaving him and his mother with a huge debt.

"I do not understand," she said, raising a brow. "Why do you condemn drinking and gambling? It is a tradition that are celebrated by my people. In fact, I am one of the greatest gambler there," the mermaid boasted.

Pietro held back a laugh, trying to imagine Wanda sitting at a poker table making bets. But that probably wasn't how gambling worked in her place.

"I'm not condemning it, it's just that he does it irresponsibly. He bet with money he doesn't have and he doesn't even work. He's barely even home."

"I see." Wanda's brows furrowed thoughtfully. Awkward silence descended upon them. "You mentioned a debt?"

Pietro groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Wait here," Wanda said before diving into the water, purposely splashing Pietro's face with water.

"Hey!" He spit out water from his mouth. "Where are you going?!" 

He lied down on the ground once again, waiting for Wanda to hopefully return. Half an hour passed by and he was starting to doze off until he felt a huge splash of water on him again.

"Hey, stop!" He quickly sat up. "I'm really sick of water toda--" His words stopped the second he saw the stack of jewelry in Wanda's arms.

"Take it," she said, dropping the jewelries in front of Pietro.

"Wh... What?" He gaped in astonishment. He had never seen anything so expensive his whole life.

"You mentioned debt and it is not like I have ever used them, anyway. So use it to pay your debt."

Pietro's jaw dropped, he was flabbergasted by Wanda's generosity. "You're giving me all of  _this_?" 

"Yes, why? I have more if you want," she said casually.

Pietro's eyes were bulging out of socket. "Are you wealthy down there?"

"Well, I am one of the King's daughter," she muttered.

"There's a  _king_?" Pietro's head throbbed with the new information.

"Well, of course. What? Do you think only humans have kings?" She asked in annoyance once more.

"No. It's just...unexpected. I thought you were, um, independent."  _Savage_  flashed in his mind, but he quickly tamped it down. He didn't want to offend Wanda. She was helping him and it wouldn't do if she drowned him out of anger.

"Humans and their assumptions," Wanda grumbled.

Pietro's eyes returned to the jewelries in front of him. "So this is all for me?"

"Think of it as payment for teaching me how to read." She gave him a small smile. 

"How much will you pay me if I teach you how to write?" He asked, half in jest half seriously. 

"Twice, at least," she said seriously. Pietro fist-pumped internally, imagining himself bathing in a tub of gold coins.

"Really?"

"Of course." She shrugged. "Or do you want triple?"

Pietro gasped. "Really?!"

"How many times do you want to say 'really'? Yes, I am serious."

Pietro jumped and hugged Wanda. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Wanda was hesitant at first, but she hugged him back. "Thank you, too, human."

 

* * *

 

The sky had finally cleared up once Wanda brought him near shore. The beach was empty, save from a few seagulls.

"We are here, human," Wanda said, pulling Pietro up effortlessly. Once he broke surface, he spit out water for the third time today.

"That was really weird," he said. Talking about the not-so-pleasant trip he took with Wanda here, even though he was able to breathe underwater because of her powers. It was scary, too. Pietro shivered.

"That is how I feel when I breathe up here." Wanda touched her neck subconsciously. Upon closer look, he realized that there were gills on her neck. 

"Well, I shall return home now," the mermaid said. Pietro pulled the makeshift bundle from his shirt to carry the jewelries beside him. 

"Thank you," he told her once again. 

"It is fine, no need to thank me so much," she turned around, her back facing him now. "Oh, before I forgot," she turned her head to him. "I never caught your name, human."

_After all this time?_  Pietro wanted to facepalm himself.

"It's Pietro," he said.

"Pietro." She smiled. "I will see you soon, Pietro." And with that, she dived into the water.

Pietro smiled and walked back home, carrying the bundle of jewelries on his back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Lisiada, Cinta Fitri, and Putri Duyung were our inspiration. 
> 
> Wanda's book is fine underwater because mermaid magic. The human parts of her? Glamour. Mermaid magic ftw. Her scaly skin is like ME3's Liara, but white instead of blue. And more transparent.
> 
> Leave your comments, thoughts, requests and/or prompts either here or at [HeyPotterhead's](http://thisisriversong.tumblr.com/ask) or [Vallern's](http://lordslacker.tumblr.com/ask) tumblr.


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for sexyegberts who requested one about Pietro and Wanda meeting during the Hydra experiments. We think we may have gone a bit overboard with this one as we've never written a chapter with more than 2k words (this one is 3,2k), but we hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, we've read over this chapter a few times to check for mistakes, but there's a chance we might have missed some. Don't be scared to point them out. We'll be editing again tomorrow.)

The first time he saw her was the first day she had volunteered for Hydra. They had kept all the volunteers in an underground dormitory, and her room was right beside his.

Pietro had been in the facility for three weeks and many volunteers had arrived since then. One thing he noticed was that all new volunteers were always scared on their first day. Sure, they had volunteered, but that didn't stop fear from creeping onto them. He was scared on his first day as well.

But not her, no. She was different. She walked down the hall with a certain grace and her head held high, determination clear on her face and fire burning in her eyes. She looked ruthless and delicate at the same time, unlike the newbies that would pass these hallways in terror and last minute doubts.

He leaned on the doorframe, watching her as she walked, accompanied by a guard. She was tall, but not as tall as him. Her dark brown hair reached her hips and swayed every time she took a step. When she reached the door to her room, she stopped and looked to her side, her sharp gray eyes meeting his.

She stared at him for a while, as if analyzing him. Her gaze would have been intimidating to other people, but he did not waver.

She then gave him a curt nod before entering her new room and closing the door shut.

Being kept in a room underground was boring. Nobody was allowed to go anywhere until experimentation would start. Doctor Strucker had told him to be patient; that experimentation would start as soon as they had collected enough volunteers.

After their first brief encounter, Pietro had not seen the girl at all until the next week, when the experimentations had begun.

There were about two hundred of volunteers; some of them almost reaching young adulthood, some of them young enough to play with dolls and toy cars. Every morning they would all gather at the main hall where they were fed with propagandas against SHIELD, America, and all that had anything to do with it. After that the were put into pairs, and Pietro was put with the girl who slept in the room next to his. He never knew her name, so he asked.

"Wanda," she said. "My name is Wanda."

"Pietro," he said.

"I didn't ask." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't have to," he said, amusement glinting in his eyes. She didn't respond to that, but she just gave him half a smile before looking away, walking towards the exit door of the main hall.

"You know, you should not be so quiet. It gives off arrogant vibes," he said, quickly following her.

"You're not my boss." She sighed as she walked. Her tone was that of a bored person.

"But we are partners after all, are we not?"

She just smiled before walking ahead. But of course, he followed.

 

They didn't talk much, but they stayed side-by-side, just like they were ordered to.

* * *

Later that night, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal none other than Wanda standing outside his room, dresses in a red nightgown.

"I couldn't sleep," she said before entering his room. Pietro was confused by her, but eventually closed his door anyway, watching the brown haired girl look around his room. It was, in a way, sterile. Plain white walls, white floor tiles, no furniture except for a bed, a bedside table, a desk, chair, and drawer.

"Can't you look around your own room?"

"My room bores me. It's exactly the same as yours, but at least in your room I have company," she admitted. "We are partners after all, are we not?"

"Uh... Yes?" Pietro scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Then we should get to know each other," she said simply, sitting on the edge of his bed.

For some reason, Pietro smiled at the girl. That didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

He learned a lot of things about Wanda; like how she grew up (on the streets selling matches) or why she volunteered for Strucker (because she wanted to become something special) and even her favorite color (red). She learned a lot about him as well; from his favorite food (turkey sandwich) to his worst trait (jealousy) and when he had his first kiss (age sixteen).

"What is your greatest fear?" He asked her. She seemed to consider his question for a while, taking her time before answering.

"Love," she answered bitterly, her face turning into an expression of disgust.

Pietro snorted.

"What?"

"No, it's just... Love is a weird thing to fear," he explained.

"Perhaps." She sighed, lying on his bed. Pietro watched her from across intently. "Love brings you trouble, I think. The object of a person's love becomes their weakness," she told him, eyes on the ceiling. "That is the most dangerous kind of threat, because your guard lowers, and you become an easy prey."

She had a point.

* * *

Over the next month, the doctors began injecting all of them with a serum. Strucker told them the serum had been developed by Hydra for years, and that it was designed to alter their genes to create a mutation. It would turn them into something magnificent.

However, it will only work on those with compatible genes, something Pietro learned after they were injected. A lot of volunteers died on that day, mostly the younger ones, barely an hour after they were injected. After that, many started to fall ill. They would scream out of pain as their skin started to burn and their organs began to fail. It was a horror to look at; even Wanda would close her eyes and look away as the people she had befriended took their last breath in agony.

In the end there were only thirty of them left.

The serum was weak, but it did had some effects. Pietro began to feel an uncontrollable urge to run, and small red sparks would emit out of Wanda's hands, but that was it.

Then another phase of the experimentation began. They were injected with another serum called Echelon. It was said to be an enhancer of the previous serum.

Only five of them survived.

* * *

Pietro discovered that he had amazing speed, and that Wanda could manipulate materials. He didn't know about the others, they were kept at a different part of the building now, something about their powers being to strong and uncontrollable that they had to be confined. He never heard about them after that. Ever.

Pietro and Wanda were finally put into training. It was part of exploring how deep their powers truly were. It turned out that Wanda could not only just manipulate objects, she could manipulate minds as well.

It was fascinating, they way her hands moved and how her fingers gracefully twirled in the air as red light, the form of her power, would glow and move around. It was like a dance on its own. A strange, beautiful dance.

He would watch her train in awe. The focus in her eyes, the way her brows would furrow and her lips slightly part as she moved things around--she was magnificent. So much greater compared to him.

He hadn't realize it yet, but by that point, he was already completely, utterly in love with her.

* * *

Strucker was captivated by their abilities. He would praise them, tell them that they were a special part of a big plan to save the world.

Then he became monstrous.

He exploited their powers, making them do bad things and always pushing them past their limits. He wanted more speed, more this, more that. He said that compliance will be rewarded. Fail to comply and there will be grave consequences.

Wanda was the first to mess up. Strucker had brought in a little boy into the training room. He was barely four, blonde hair and chubby cheeks. His limbs were bound by ropes and he was crying out for his mom.

Strucker walked over to Wanda and handed her a silver revolver.

"Kill him."

Wanda's face instantly paled. She shook her head at Strucker.

"I will not kill an innocent child," she said in a low voice.

It was a test of conscience and morality, or lack of it. She couldn't do it. She refused.

Pietro stepped forward, wanting to comfort her, but Strucker raised his hand, signalling him to stop.

"Stand back. You will get your turn, Pietro."

Pietro froze, he didn't want to kill an innocent child, either. He couldn't. He could deal with the other dark things Strucker had told them to do, but this was a hard limit.

"Wanda, darling, I need you to kill him. Compliance will be rewarded. Fail to comply and there we be grave consequences."

Wanda stood still, looking down at the floor.

"No," she said with finality.

Strucker chuckled, looking at the boy.  
"Very well."

Wanda screamed as soon as she heard the gunshot. The little boy now lied lifeless on his own pool of blood with a hole on his forehead. Pietro had to close his eyes. The image was too horrifying to see.

"Guards, take her away."

A group of heavily armed guards then entered the room and lifted Wanda, who was now kneeling on the floor sobbing, off to where the punishments took place; the cell.

Pietro was about to make a run for it and rescue her but Strucker, knowing how close they were, tranquilized him before he could do anything.

* * *

He spent the next few days worrying about her. He could barely sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't even think properly as his mind was running on and on, worrying. Strucker had not called him for training since the incident.

When she was finally released and brought back to her room, Pietro quickly dashed towards her and hugged her tight. She had lost weight and looked weak, but most importantly she was a whole different person.

The strength that she builded up had been desstroyed, and Pietro could see that ruthlessness and bravery he saw on her first day here was already in pieces.

Their friendship had grown so much since they first met a year ago. It just felt  _wrong_  not to be with one another, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. They  _needed_  each other. Because as great as they had become, in the end they were just kids who grew up way to fast, suffering on the inside.  
The night she returned, he woke up to the sound of screaming, and he realized it came from her room. He quickly ran over to her in a heartbeat to find her thrashing on the bed, screaming,  _begging_  for mercy. Her body was covered in sweat and her hair fanned out on the pillows as she cried. He instantly held her, waking her up and telling her that it was all a dream and that she was safe. When she had finally calmed down, he headed for the door, but she grasped his arm to stop him.

"Stay. Please," she begged silently. The fear and desperation in her eyes was so foreign it broke his heart.

_What have they done to you?_

He slipped into the small bed, lying down close to her. She placed her head on her chest, her hands clinging to his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in, holding her tight.

Not long after he felt her breathing began to shallow and looked down at her. It pained him to see her like this, her tear stained face contorted in pain. He hated seeing her so... Broken.

And at that moment, he swore he was going to protect her.

When he woke up the next morning, he was on her bed, but she wasn't there. He ran his hand on the part of the mattress where she slept. It was cold, indicating that she had been out of bed for a while now.

"Good morning," he heard a voice quietly say.

Pietro sat up to see Wanda standing across him, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and smiling. She wore the black dress Hydra issued for all the female volunteer, not the red nightgown she had worn last night. Her hair was wet, making her dark brown hair look black. She looked fresh and clean. It was obvious to him that she was trying to act like everything was all right, but her eyes betrayed her. The same fear and desperation was still there.

"Good morning," he slowly said. "Wanda, I--"

"I think you should shower first. Get ready for the day?" She suggested, looking away from him. She was clearly trying to divert him from taking about what happened to her during her punishment and last night. But he stood up anyway, taking one last look at her before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

He cleared his mind as hot water ran down his body, the heat burning his skin. He thought about the incident, and contemplated if he would be asked to do the same thing Wanda was ordered and the punishment he would receive if he refused to follow it.

This was all a mistake. He shouldn't have come here in the first place. He joined Hydra because he wanted to save the world, build a better place for his generation and more to come. But now he realized that the only thing the organization wanted was destruction, and Pietro would not have any of it.  _She_ was the only good thing inside this chaos.

After he finished his shower he changed into a black track suit and walked to Wanda's room. He needed to check on her.

She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees as she looked at the wall. Pietro sat beside and they spent the next half hour in silence, staring at the same spot.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Why would I not be?"

"Because of what hap--"

"What happened last night was a moment of weakness. I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry about that," she sharply said, but her voice wavered a little bit. Her eyes still fixed on the wall and her jaw clenched. Pietro knew she was lying.

"Stop it," he finally said.

"Stop what?"

"This! Acting like you are fine when it is clear that you are not. Stop it, Wanda. I know you." He stood up and faced her.

Wanda tilted her head upwards, looking at him in the eye. "Don't act like you really care for me, Pietro."

Was she being serious?

"Why are you doing this Wanda? Do not shut me out. We are best friends! You know me as well as I know you so you can stop pretending to build a wall because, if you don't realize it by now, I will always run through it!" He was shouting at this point, flinging his arms in the air.

She was silent, still looking at him before lowering her eyes to her lap. She was breathing heavily.

"Because," she whispered, looking up at him again once more. And this time, she was bare. He could see all the emotions in her teary eyes. "I think I have come face to face with my greatest fear."

Pietro blinked.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was taken aback by what she had said. His head was still trying to process her words but his heart already knew.

In an instant, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, his hands on her cheeks. It was a gentle kiss, one that was very light. He pulled away, looking at her to make sure that he didn't just stir up trouble.

The look on her face was a shocked one, and Pietro became scared that he just messed up.

She didn't day anything, she just looked at him in shock. Pietro was just about to apologize but then she leaned upwards and captured his lips with hers. They weren't being gentle this time, their kiss was urgent and needy, as if their life depended on it.

Pietro gently pushed her down, carefully laying her on the bed before crawling on top of her, kissing her once again.

* * *

They lied on the bed; her head on his chest, his chin on her head, their arms around each other. They've stayed like that for the past two hours. Just embracing each others presence. A young man and a young woman in love. 

He really did love her, and she did love him, too. He had made a vow to himself to protect her no matter what, and it was time he acted upon it.

"We must get out of here," he said. Wanda quickly sat up, eyes hopeful and wary at the same time.

"Where could we possibly go?"

"We will find a way," he promised. She seemed to contemplating the idea, but it didn't take long, because in the end, she smiled.

"Then let's get out of here."

* * *

It was the dead of night.

They were all dressed up, backpacks filled with clothes and whatever they could steal from the medicine cabinets and the kitchen. With Pietro's speed, he had managed to get them each an access card of the building from the guards. They were ready.

They walked hand in hand, their steps quick. Two guards on patrolling at the hallway had tried to stop them, but Wanda managed to stun them with her powers, pushing them until their heads hit the wall.  Once they have reached the elevator and swiped the card, another guard ran towards them, but he was too late as the doors had closed.

That was when the sirens began to ring.

Pietro quickly took Wanda's backpack and slung it over his shoulder before lifting her up bridal style, making her squeal in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought of an alternative method of transportation." He smirked at her. She laughed before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"Smart."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing two dozens of guards standing by, heavily armed with their machineries pointing at the two.

"Hold on," he whispered before running past all of them in  a swift motion, effortlessly dodging each and every bullet that came their way in slow motion. Every hallway he turned had guards, but thankfully he managed to get past them. 

Pietro ran and ran until they finally reached the exit door. He had put Wanda down and swiped the access card. The door clicked open and they walked out.

When they have reached the field, they were met by an army,

The guards had built a formation, effectively trapping them and making sure there were no gaps between them where Pietro could run past. Field lights were on and everyone had their weapons pointed at them. Pietro immediately stood in front of Wanda, shielding her.

Strucker stood in the middle, right in between the two and his guards.

"Well, well, well," he said, a sinister smile creeping up his face. It made Pietro sick. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but your prison," he spat.

"Ah, but you know we will stop you. So why bother? It's two of you against five hundred of us. You will die." 

"Perhaps. But if we do, we died trying," Wanda said, standing beside Pietro. She looked up at him, her lips curled into a smile.

"Together," she said.

"Together," he repeated, smiling at her before they looked upon their enemies in front of them.

Let the battle begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So what did you think? Leave your thoughts and comments! We also take requests and/or prompts, so don't be shy to ask us here or on our tumblr:[HeyPotterhead's](http://thisisriversong.tumblr.com/ask) or [Vallern's](http://lordslacker.tumblr.com/ask). :D **

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has prompts, feel free to send it to us in the comments or [here](http://thisisriversong.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
